


A Little Lost

by crashing_waves



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alpha James "Bucky" Barnes, Alpha Steve Rogers, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, F/M, First time tagging, I don't know what I'm doing, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-03
Updated: 2016-05-06
Packaged: 2018-05-24 13:43:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 6,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6155536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crashing_waves/pseuds/crashing_waves
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aspen never wanted to be a mutant. She never wanted her parents to give her to Hydra to "fix" her. She never wanted to present as an omega. And she never wanted to be bonded to an Alpha who can't remember her half the time.<br/>You know what they say, you can't always get what you want.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

1945  
Bright green eyes stared back at her in the mirror. Aspen Villa was terrified. She was a mutant. Her parents were terrified. They considered her a work of the devil. Being thirteen and unpresented she was an anomaly, add on being able to control plants only added on to her parents fear. She stood pressed against the door to the family room.   
"Are you sure you can fix her?" Her father's voice was both soft and harsh at the same time. 

"Absolutely. Hydra will give you your little girl back in no time." 

There were steps towards the door. Aspen dashed up the grand wooden staircase and passed the maids dusting it. They were practically selling her. What did she do to deserve this? The men caught up to her easily. They grabbed her arms and legs. Plants from the hall grabbed the men and tried to free the young girl, but with a quick blow to Aspen's head all was silent.

\------------------------------------------  
Aspen's head shot up. It was dark and her wrists were shackled. She glanced around, it wasn't a dream, no matter how much she wanted it to be. A guard peered into her cell.   
"Look at the pretty little freak. Don't worry pup, the doctor will be here soon. He's just finishing up another freak." He was ugly in both face and heart. Aspen whimpered when her door was unlocked and she was roughly dragged out. She kicked and clawed at the guard's hands trying to break free. She quieted down when that earned her a harsh slap to the face.   
"Aren't you a pretty little thing." The doctor inhaled. "And unpresented too! We will have such fun together!" He was a mousey looking man with little to no hair upon his head. He took a needle with a red glowing liquid inside. Then, chaining Aspen to a chair he injected her with the liquid. Squirming desperately, Aspen screamed and her veins turned red. She thrashed until everything went dark.   
\------------------------------------------  
It went like that for days. Always in pain. Aspen finally found out what the serum was supposed to do. It was to make her present. After a particularly painful session, about a week later, she got a roommate. Or rather a cell mate. When they brought him in he was unconscious with cloth rapped around his arm, well, what used to be his arm. He woke up screaming. Aspen cowered in the corner placing her hands on her ears. When he noticed her, he quieted. He stared at her. Her blonde hair was matted and greasy. Her skin was flecked with dirt and blood. He sniffed the air. She didn't have a scent. At all.   
"Where are we?" He had a low gravely voice.   
"I don't know." Her's was raspy and hoarse from hours of screaming. He looked around trying to assess the situation, and seemed only then to realize his arm. His breath caught in his throat and he let out a stream of curses. When his curses steadily raised in volume, she flinched. Her sudden movement drew his focus back to her.   
"They do anything to you?" She nodded  
"They want me to present. They stick a serum in my neck. I think it's working."  
"How many others are there?"  
"Alive? None. Dead? Hundreds."  
"Let's get out of here."  
"I can't." He looked up startled.   
"Why not?"  
"They put a chip in my neck. It electrocutes me if I get out of line." He let out a growl. His temper was rising and she didn't like that one bit.   
"Can you do me a favor?"  
"What is it, kid?"  
"If the serum works, and I present as an omega, kill me. Deal?"  
"Deal."  
"I'm Aspen."  
"Bucky."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is so short, but bonding!

"Bucky!" Aspen screamed. She struggled against the guards as they held her down. He was being taken from her. That couldn't happen. The weeds growing from the cracks in the concrete sprung into action, wrapping themselves around the legs of her enemies, pulling them down to the ground. Aspen was running before one of them pulled a small remote from his pocket and pressed a button. Aspen let out a shrill scream and plummeted to meet the earth below as her frail body convulsed. Bucky, who hadn't been previously struggling, started putting up a fight.   
"You fight, the voltage goes up." The guard with the remote said. Needless to say, Bucky went limp.   
He can back a couple of hours later with a silver arm. He held her while she sobbed.   
\----------  
Burning. She was burning. Her thighs were sticky and damp. Bucky was on the other end of the cell as far away from her as possible holding his breath.   
"Kill me! Do it now!" Aspen screamed.   
"They will breed me. Please kill me!" He crossed the room. She sobbed. He smelt so good, like dark chocolate. She smelt sweet like mint and sugar. Foot steps drew closer. Alphas and betas alike ran down the hallway trying to get to her. Bucky couldn't let that happen and the alpha part of him couldn't kill her.   
"I thought I could kill you but I can't. I have to protect you. Please let me bond you. That can't breed you, and you won't die! Please!" Aspen continued crying but nodded numbly. He leaned over and sunk his teeth into her neck. She blacked out and his alpha killed anyone who got within ten feet of her.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aspen is broken. However, we are getting closer to current times!

"We think we have perfected the Super Soldier serum. However, all subjects have yet to take to it. What should we do?" The scientist spoke in hushed tones to the new current leader of Hydra.   
"Use the Asset's omega. Show him what happens when he breaks free of his programming."  
\---------  
He was freshly returned from his mission. He held the one thing that was his and his alone. She let out a soft and happy purr as he stroked her honey blonde curls. He tucked her closer to his body shielding her from the surrounding threats. His chest rumbled at the fact that she was uninjured. Then, she shook and trembled. Her body flopping around like a fish. She learned long ago not to scream. They punished him for that. They would wipe him. She was never wiped. One of them had to remember the other. He growled, eyes shifting in panic. She was being hurt. She was his. A dart embedded itself into his neck and he went down. She was taken and brought to a lab.   
"Sorry, dearie. But you precious alpha got into some trouble and needs to be punished." He gave her a crooked grin and stuck a needle in her neck. Her eyes widened before she was thrown in an interrogation room. She knew he was on the other side. When the burning started she gritted her teeth. She can't let him know she was in pain. It felt like she was on fire. The nonexistent flames licking their way up her body. She couldn't take it.   
\----------  
Screams. That was all he could hear. His omega was being hurt. He couldn't help her. He struggled against the bindings of the chair. It was the punishment chair. He went there to be wiped. He was told to call her Omega, after he was wiped the first time. She was changing. He struggled. The roots of her hair were changing color. The golden blonde lost its bounce as it was striped of its color and curls. Aspen clawed at her eyes as the fire reached them. The grassy green changing to a snowy blue. All at once, everything went quiet. The Soldier was let free and he sprinted through the door and to her. He stopped at the doorway. Creeping towards her slowly he could see the rise and fall of her chest. He pulled her on to his lap like he did what seemed like a lifetime ago. He hair once a bouncy blonde curl was was and flat. Her skin, which had already been pale from lack of sun, had lost any of the pigmentation left. When her eyes opened they lacked the warmth they use to have. However, she was still and would be forever, his and no one could change that.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I did a thing.... Whoops?

"Natalia if there is anything you learn from me remember your humanity. Someday you will be able to escape, take that chance. The Red Room will fall. And when it does, take the chance. Do good in the world. I have prolonged your training for as long as I could. They'll put me back in cryo. Save yourself Natalia, while you still can."  
"женщина охотник-"

"Aspen. That is not my name. That is the name of an assassin, not a teenage girl. I would leave, but my chip prevents me from doing so. If I left my alpha would not be bound here anymore. He could leave. And please do me the courtesy of speaking in my native tongue."  
"Your alpha? You are unpresented."  
"The serum. They didn't make a soldier, they made a assassin. It gave me the ability to hide my scent. Sometimes when I get scared my scent comes out."  
"Red Room operatives don't get scared." The red haired girl repeated the mantra as it had been drilled into her head.   
"волевой птица, никто не без страха."  
\-----------  
"Clint, this is were they kept her." Natasha was out, soon Aspen would be too.   
"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Clint replied ever weary.   
"She was the one that trained me. She was the one that led to me breaking programming. I will get her out." The Russian woman spoke harsh words. Clint shut up after that. She led him to a cryo-freeze tube. Bending over the console, she typed rapidly until the contraption hissed and slowly began the defrosting process.   
"Now what?" Clint said sarcastically. "We wait?"  
"Yes."  
"Are you sure this is her? The girl looks no more than thirteen."  
"It's her."  
\----------  
"Natalia? Why have you come back?" Aspen was punished severely for the turning of the Red Room's prized possession. She was supposed to be shipped back to Hydra, and her alpha.   
"You will be free. Come, let me cut out your chip." Aspen wobbled forwards on unsteady legs. Her hair, once waist length, was cropped into a bob after the Super Soldier Serum, was short enough that it brushed against her neck. It revealed a small X shaped scar on her skin. Natasha grabbed a knife and carved a small microchip out. Aspen stood there without flinching all the while.   
"Come, Aspen. Be free." It had been a while since she had been referred to anything but Omega or женщина охотник, Huntress. It felt, nice.   
"Together Natalia, we will be free together."


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aspen teaches fighting....  
> It doesn't go well.

Present Day  
Xavier School for Gifted Youngsters

"Hi. I will be your instructor for this semester in intermediate fighting. Or if you are taking dance." Aspen had changed in the past few years. She grew, only to five feet, (the doctor said it had to do with being placed in cryo when she was still developing), but she still grew. She lost most of her mannerisms and instead became very shy, much like she was before the whole ordeal.   
"You? You look like you couldn't face a fly and still win, much less highly trained mutants." It was true, Aspen lost most of her weight after little contact with her alpha.   
"I promise you I am well qualified to teach mutants. I am one after all, as well as enhanced. Can I tell you something? Hydra is a bitch. What's your name?" Aspen showed no outward signs of her amusement.   
"Max Wright." The boy looked a lot bit uneasy. The rest of the class, which was only two more kids, looked highly amused.   
"What's your mutation Max?" Aspen kept her tone calm and soothing.   
"I can control electricity." Aspen's eyes widened a fraction and her hand went to the back of her neck before returning to her side. She rummaged around in a box off to the side before returning with two silver circles.   
"These are training cuffs." She snapped them in place upon his wrists. And pushed a button. "These will prevent you from using your abilities. I will not wear them. I am here to train you for every possible situation, and if that be the fact that you don't have your powers and I do, so be it."   
"That's not fair."   
"Life isn't fair. Come at me." Max hesitated but charged forwards all the same. He took a swing at her and she dodged. Another swing, another dodge. Swing. Dodge. Swing. Dodge. Aspen finally got bored. Next time he swung at her, she grabbed his fist and twisted bringing Max to his knees. She looked him in the eyes before swinging her knee at his head. Max closed his eyes and braced for the impact.   
"You are the best this school can offer?" Aspen hissed. "No wonder you always get invaded." Max opened his eyes. Aspen's knee was no longer anywhere near him. He stood up and bowed his head.   
"I realize that I have much to learn." The other children, two girls, were wide eyed and pale faced. Needless to say, her class got even smaller.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some insight on Aspen's relationship with the other people at school.

Aspen was alone. Sure she had people like Natalia, Logan, and Wade Wilson, (that is an interesting story let me tell you), but she really didn't have any friends who were her physical age. Or that didn't have some sort of parental relationship with her however weird it may be (cough, cough, Wade).   
"Kid! Get up!" Logan was getting frustrated. Aspen hadn't been out of her bed since her last class two days ago.   
"No!"  
"Don't make me drag your sorry ass out of bed missy. You know I will."  
"You have no logical reason to. My next class is tomorrow, so I don't have to be anywhere. Plus, I only have one student, and Max would totally understand."  
"I don't know if you are aware of it, but there's this thing called fresh air. You should try it sometime."  
"I have no friends! Okay? Everyone here hates me." Aspen looked hurt, an emotion that Logan has never seen on the Russian assassin.   
"That's not true kid."  
"They call me 'Skinny Russian Elsa'. When I walk into a room everyone exits it as quickly as possible. I'm not blind Logan. The only one who can stand me is Max! And he only sees me as a teacher! I don't know if you know this but omegas need to socialize."  
"You're an omega?"   
Aspen cried out in frustration. The plants in her tiny box of a room were sensing her distress and seemed to be wilting rather quickly. Aspen released her scent for a moment for Logan to get a sniff.   
"Fuck. You smell like candy canes."   
"Yes, and you smell like a bonfire. Glad to get that out of the way."   
Aspen took the fluffy bunch of blankets at the foot of her bed and began making a nest. She was on heavy suppressants, so she wasn't going into heat, it just calmed her down. Grabbing the pillow pet that had spent the week with Natasha and smelled like her scent of roses and lavender. Aspen inhaled and let out a purr. The scent was light, so she'd have to remember to let her personal scent out before returning it. Logan, while she was distracted grabbed her and hauled her to the ensuite before setting her in the tub and turning on the shower head. Aspen let out a screech and tried to claw her way out of the tub.   
"No, no, no. This flower needs a watering."


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Looks like the omega is out of the bag.

After practically drowning her pillow pet in her scent, (its a moose by the way), Aspen stuffed it into a ziplock baggie and stuck that baggie in a box. Sneaking around the mansion wasn't necessarily hard, but if someone found her they would tattle. Not to Professor Xavier of course, she already got his okay, but to Logan. Logan would stalk her in a completely obvious manner, mostly because the serum gave her enhanced senses and the fact that she was trained by the best of the best. Finally reaching the garage, Aspen got on her motorcycle, a gift from Wade. Putting the box in the satchel on the side and fastening the buckles, Aspen grinned. A little bit of freedom before someone came and tracked her down. She weaved in and out of traffic rather dangerously in a way that would make Logan and Natasha alike scold her. She presumed that it was the alpha instincts that were responsible for the protective nature of the two. Now that she thought of it, Bucky probably would react the same way. However, Aspen was well aware of the fact that her alpha was alive and all about who he was. She also found out, upon researching, that her alpha was already both mated and bonded to another alpha before she came into the picture and she couldn't get in between them. No matter what her inner omega screamed at her to do. She reached the post office and plopped the box on the counter paying for priority shipping. She got a few strange looks. She presumed that it was because of her looks. Snow white hair with pale skin and baby blue hair, not to mention the fact that she was severely underweight. The stress of not being around her alpha for so long took a toll on her body. She hoped Nat would get the package soon.   
\---  
"Agent Romanov, there is a package waiting for you. After careful examination it seems to be a stuffed animal." FRIDAY's voice spoke in the common area.   
"Who the hell sends the Black Widow a stuffed animal?" Tony asked.   
Natasha said nothing, just rose gracefully and made her way to the elevator. She returned a few minutes later with said package. Sliding a knife that she got from who knows where along the tape, she opened the it with the professional way she did everything. Just then, Steve thought it would be a wonderful idea to take Bucky, who was just cleared to be around people, to the common room. The only ones who were in there were Tony and Nat. As the scent of a content omega filled the air, Bucky stiffed. Sniffing the air, his eyes narrowed into slits and he growled.   
"Mine!" He growled. "Where is Omega?"   
Natasha simply raised an eyebrow and held up the moose pillow pet. He snatched it from her hands and curled into the couch stuffing his nose into the fur. His chest rumbled and Tony and Steve looked very confused.   
"Looks like you're going to have to share Capsicle."


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve gets served

"What the fuck is going on here?" Clint's voice cut through the tense atmosphere.  
"I think we would all like to know that." Steve replied trying to keep his voice even.  
"He has an omega." Natasha's voice was bored as ever.  
"Oh." Clint whispered being one of the few who knew what shit was about to spray.  
"Frosty has an omega?" Tony asked in disbelief. Natasha hummed noncommittally.  
"I would have been able to scent someone else on him." Steve said sharply.   
"She wasn't allowed to reciprocate the bond. They were only allowed to see each other when he was compliant or when he needed to be punished."  
"And you know this how?" Tony seemed to be the only one capable of speech who hadn't already known.  
"She was my trainer."  
"She trained you? Huh. I want to meet her! Does she have any metal limbs? Frosty won't let me touch his."  
"She does not. She does however have a version of the Super Soldier serum."  
"Wait." Steve spoke for the first time since receiving the news. "Where is she now? Why isn't she trying to return to her alpha? Most omegas can't stand to be away from their alpha for more than a month."  
"She feels guilty. How would you like it if you found out that your alpha was bonded to another before he had you? She managed to escape Hydra with my help. She has been without her alpha for years. It has, of course, taken an extreme toll on her body. She is extremely underweight, to the point of being skeletal." Silence. Bucky who had his fair share of sniffing, offered the moose to Steve. Steve took if from him gently and sniffed it. It smelled like sweet peppermint and Bucky's dark chocolate. Steve's eyes narrowed into slits and he and Bucky let out identical purrs and contented scents.  
"Well, seems like sharing isn't going to be a problem."


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So short. So sorry.

Max's body slammed onto the training mat. He let out a pained groan.  
"We need to get you out into the field. You've stopped improving." Aspen chastised him.   
"I am the best student at this school!"   
"That's what worries me. The best way to learn is by hands on experience. You are no longer afraid of me. Therefore you have stopped trying. Stay here." Aspen walked over to her backpack. She rummaged around in it before pulling out a burner phone. She scrolled through her contacts before coming to Natasha's. She clicked on it.   
\---  
The buzzing of Natasha's phone seemed to snap everyone out of their daze.   
"Speak of the devil. Hello?" Natasha kept the conversation up with a few 'yes' and 'hum' before hanging up and glancing at the super soldier alphas cuddling a moose pillow pet.   
"She needs a security gig. She has a trainee whose been getting a little too comfortable. We have anything that we could potentially be at? It would get those two out of their haze." She paused. "Although it might just make it worse."  
"I am having gala for the Maria Stark Foundation. Could use some extra security." Tony remarked lazily.   
"That could work. Now to get the moose away. Thor! FRIDAY! Get Thor." Clint cackled. Just then Bruce came in. He glanced at Steve and Bucky who seemed to be suffocating themselves with a moose, and at Clint and Tony who seemed to be recording. Natasha was cleaning a gun on the counter. Bruce turned on his heels and walked straight back into the elevator just as Thor arrived to do who knows what.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They finally meet! Again!

"So she's coming right?" Clint asked Natasha.   
"She's already here." The redhead smirked.   
"Captain Crunch's omega is here? Where is she? I want to be the first one to talk to her!" Tony's eyes scanned the crowd of people hoping to catch a glimpse of the omega who hyped up the super alphas.   
"She's onstage." Aspen was twirling in full out ballerina attire onstage. Max was mingling, rather horribly, with the guests.   
"That's her? I was expecting something else." Tony whined. Natasha moved elegantly through the crowd until reaching Max. Max's eyes widened and he tried to escape the terrifying woman's attention.   
"You're the new one. I was the first." Natasha spoke low and slowly. Max gulped and looked to the stage, trying to catch Aspen's attention.   
"You're blowing her cover. Never look to your partner unless your covers interact. Right now they don't. Dance with me."   
"Natasha! You are scaring the poor kid!" Steve hissed at her, having just entered the ball. Bucky stared at Aspen on stage trying to connect the pieces. Steve noticed Bucky's stare.   
"You okay Buck?"  
"I know her." Steve tensed.   
"She was blonde at one point. And smaller." He gripped his head in pain. Steve looked ready for a fight. He left his mate and stormed the stage grabbing Aspen and pulling her to a room. He sniffed. She didn't have a scent.   
"Who are you?" He hissed pinning the white haired girl to the wall.   
"I am a dancer hired for the gala." Aspen spoke quietly and kept her eyes on the ground.  
"Not good enough. Who are you? Are you Hydra?" Steve had grabbed her wrists and gripped them tightly. He was producing a scent that was making Aspen uncomfortable. She let out an unintentional whimper. Just then Bucky burst through the door with Max hot on his heels. Max was a beta, but that doesn't mean that he wasn't perturbed by the large amounts of angry alpha in the room. Bucky growled and Aspen's scent came out like a tilde wave. Steve dropped her like she was hot. Then all hell broke loose.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aspen face claim: http://i.imgur.com/hVfx1Hf.jpg


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a little bit longer. Hope you enjoy!

Bucky growled his eyes shifting between the two trying to figure out who to attack. The omega who had his alpha riled up or the alpha who had his omega riled up. Max made it easy for him. Max ran over to Aspen's side and tried to calm her. Steve's and Bucky's attention slammed to him. They growled, already so lost to their instincts, and attacked Max. Max, who freaked out at Captain America and the Winter Soldier charging at him, sent an involuntary shock through Aspen. Aspen's body flopped to the floor like all those years ago in Hydra. Bucky's attention moved once more, this time to his omega. He stopped advancing and let out a whine. Steve only got more agitated, if possible. He went to punch Max, only to find that Aspen had recovered and stepped between them. Aspen took the blow on her ribs and stood still afterwards not moving from her post in front of her student.   
"Enough!" Aspen managed to scream, getting control of her instincts. Steve and Bucky stilled and rushed her grabbing and pulling her into their embrace. The boys let out a purr. A loud vibrating purr. Natasha, seemingly appearing at the best possible time grabbed the tangled trio and pulled them to the common room motioning for Max to follow. The rest of the Avengers, who were lounging on couches and chairs, looked up at the group entering the room. Aspen was wriggling around trying to break free. She may be a Super Soldier, but she was being held by two Super Soldier alpha's in a rut.   
"Story time!" Tony exclaimed gleefully.   
\---  
"Can I at least get changed first?" Aspen requested. She went lax, hoping that that would make the alphas let go. It worked. They loosed their grip long enough for her to scuttle out of their grip and rush to the elevator, grabbing Natasha on the way. The girls returned a little while later. Aspen wearing a pair of sweatpants and hoodie that made her look even smaller than before. As she returned, Steve and Bucky's heads shot up and they waited for her to be in arms length before nestling her between them and handing her snacks.   
"Where should I begin?" Aspen's voice was silky and had the practiced tone of an alpha.   
"Well, we still don't know your name." Sam piped up from where he was settled next to Darcy and Natasha.   
"My name is Aspen Villa. I was born in 1932 in Rome, Italy. I moved to the states when I was 10. My father was a American ambassador. Everything was pretty normal in my life, until I turned thirteen."   
"Wait a second. Are you the daughter of Samuel Villa?" Darcy asked.   
"Sí bella."  
"Your family was looking for you until the day they died. You were kidnapped right?"  
"Not even close. They actually gave me to Hydra after they figured out that I was a mutant and unpresented. They then tested a serum on me to force me to present." She points to Bucky. "This asshole was supposed to kill me when I presented as an omega, but no! Had to make me play damsel in distress." Bucky and Steve's head snapped up and they growled at the thought of someone killing her.   
"And what's up with the hair Elsa?" Tony questioned.   
"A result of a variation of the Super Soldier serum. Changed my hair, skin, and eyes. I'm sure I could find a before picture to show." Aspen said as she stuffed another snack that Steve handed her into her front pouch of her hoodie before doing the same with Bucky's. Max, who had his phone out, looked up at Aspen.   
"The Professor wants us back at the school." Max said warily.   
"Go. Take my bike, I will come along later once I get these two asleep." The alpha pair growled again and squished her between them bearing their teeth. "On second thought, I might have to drug them."


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm baaaaaaack!

Max pulled up to the school. He walked the Professor's office and moved to open the door. Logan interrupted him.   
"Where is she?" He questioned.   
"Staying the night. An alpha pair wouldn't let her go." Max grumbled. He was tired and had a long day.   
"Is she being forced to be there?"  
"Look man, I don't know the whole story. I just want to go to bed. Aspen said she would come later. I really don't know if that's a true statement or not. I really didn't want to argue with the fucking Avengers. Can I go?" The beta was clearly dead on his feet. "I drove back here in the middle of the night, hoping that I could sleep in my own bed. It's three in the morning. You can give the Professor the story. I'm going to bed." Logan stormed out of the room leaking an angry scent.   
\---  
Aspen was in hiding. She tucked her scent away and climbed through an air vent in the bathroom. Her alphas refused to let her go, so she had to improvise. The dust in the vent was killing her. She crept along in the vents holding her sneezes in and listening to see if anyone was following her. So far so good. She made it to the garage, after changing, and climbed into the car Max drove up. It was a piece of shit, but it was the only thing that didn't have a tracker in it in the garage. She heard footsteps, and peeled out of the tower, the tires screeching in protest. She drove way to fast to be good for the little car, but she needed to get back to the mansion. A few hours later she finally made it back. Aspen quickly showered and got dressed. Racing to the gym, she skidded in.   
"Aspen, you forgot a shirt." Max said amused. She looked down only to realize yes, she had in fact forgotten a shirt. She shrugged and rolled her eyes.   
"At this point I don't care. Plus it's not like I forgot a bra." She shot him a smile before stepping closer and flipping him on the mats. She giggled and sat on his back as he groaned. There was a loud bang, and Logan appeared glaring at everything in sight.   
"Where were you?"  
"With my alphas. Technically? I don't really know it's an odd situation. I've only been bonded by one of them, but he's bonded to another alpha." Aspen spoke her words in a manor that made it almost impossible to follow. Then she paused and giggled. Soon it led to her on the floor cackling. Max and Logan alike looked at her like she was crazy. Aspen is a sullen teenager. She never acts like an omega stereotypically should. And she never laughs. Standing up, she shot them a smile displaying her pearly whites and proceeded to flip Max over her shoulder and sit on him. It was horrible timing really, because the Super Soldier duo decided to find her at that very moment. They were not amused.


	13. Chapter 13

They lunged for Aspen. Logan intercepted them and pushed her behind him.   
"Howlett?"  
"Barnes? Rogers?" The alphas stared at each other and Aspen grabbed Max's hand and bolted to the nearest vent. Which, by the way, was just enough for lanky Max to fit through, but not the alpha trio who were blocking the door. She cupped her hands together and boosted him up before taking a few steps back and launching herself into the vent.  
"Aspen, you are crazy! There are angry alphas running after us, and we are climbing in a vent!"  
"Calm down, you're sparking." It was true. Blue mini lighting bolts were crackling on the surface of Max's skin. "Actually on second thought, don't it'll hide our scent for a little." They crashed through the vent and on to the floor of the garage. Aspen grabbed a leather jacket and got on her motorcycle.   
"Go in your car. Follow behind me." Aspen rushed out before revving her bike. They peeled out of the garage and started their journey.   
\---  
Aspen was impossible to follow. She wove in and out of traffic like an action hero.   
"We'll pull over at the next rest area." She spoke through an earpiece.   
"Roger that." They continued on their path for another hour before finally pulling off the interstate.   
"Mm cherry pie. I'll have one slice of that and a sweet tea please." Aspen flashed an innocent look to the waitress at the café.   
"I'll take the apple pie and a coffee please." Max said eyes on the waitress's ass as she walked away.   
"Stop being a pervert." Aspen reached cross the booth and slapped the back of his head. They ate the rest of their snack in silence before paying and getting back onto their respective vehicles. They drove another half an hour in town before ditching the trackers that someone had put on both Max's piece of crap car and Aspen's motorcycle and driving back to the highway. Aspen started merging, but some asshole wouldn't budge from where he was in the right lane. She tried to swerve to avoid hitting him but to no avail. Max watched helplessly as his friend crashed into the semi-truck. Her body went flying and hit the trees which rested about seven feet away. He pulled over and grabbed his phone debating whether or not to dial 911. Instead he called Natasha, a number he had gotten with explicit instructions never to dial unless he was "up shit creek with out a paddle, with a bomb attached to his chest, and the boat was slowly headed towards a waterfall that without a doubt he would not survive going over".   
\---  
Bucky's phone rang. He answered it and paused before rushing out of the manor with Steve hot on his heels. He would not lose her again.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter my darlings!

Max was silent. The soft rhythmic beeping of a heart monitor was the only sound in the room. Aspen's thin body lay on the crisp white sheets of the hospital bed. She had fractured her collar bone, broken four ribs, punctured her lung, shattered her wrist, and scraped up her back. The door banged open and Max jumped. Two growls rang out in tandem. The room suddenly felt very small. Steve and Bucky stepped closer. They each lightly touched her face before looking at Max.   
"You." Steve growled.   
"You took our omega away! You let her end up here. It's your fault!" Bucky chimed in. Max began to spark.   
"Actually, Max was only following orders." Aspen's voice rasped out. The alphas looked at her and the wolves became pups once more. They gently stroked her hair and let out comforting rumbles. Aspen rolled her eyes but chirped back. The alphas grinned and Max crept out of the room. Aspen barred her neck and two sets of teeth sank into her flesh. As she sank into sleep, her boys stayed watch.   
\---  
Three years later

"Steve! Bucky! Get your toned asses in here now!" Aspen screeched. The alpha duo barged in looking for the source of distress for their omega, only to turn and run away when they realized it was directed at them.   
"Aspen, doll."  
"Aspen, sweetheart."  
"Don't you Aspen me misters!" The white haired woman was seething. "What did I saw about hiding trackers on my stuff?"  
"Not to do it." Bucky said without an ounce of regret.   
"Then why, might I ask, did I find a tracker in my earbuds?"  
"You wouldn't have noticed if it didn't break." Steve pointed out.   
"I might not have, but it goes against our rules we established after the whole motorcycle accident thing. Maybe, you should remember what happened last time you two broke a rule?" The two snarled and narrowed their eyes. She would leave them again. Last time she was gone for a whole week before she came home. It wrecked them. Bucky exchanged a look with Steve before they rushed forwards and handcuffed her to Bucky. They stopped and grinned triumphantly. Aspen stopped and smiled sweetly at them. Her alphas blanched before the handcuffs dropped to the floor.   
"Run." She whispered and counted down from 20. Bucky pushed Steve to the floor, before racing through the doorway. Steve clambered up and rushed out right after him. Plants that lined the hallway reaching out to grasp their ankles and drag them to the floor. Steve and Bucky pushed each other to the floor, trying to reach the elevator.

**Author's Note:**

> At last this book has come to an end. I hope everyone enjoyed it! I am currently working on another fic about the children of the Avengers, so please check it out once I have it posted. I love you all!


End file.
